Zawertyip
''"One of Roblox's finest!" ''- Matt Dusek, 2015 Zawertyip, R.H.M, R.H.F, R.E.A (April 4, 2012 - April 17, 2015), was a former Roblox User, the Co-Founder of Wazxa, a singer''' '''and the brother of David and Jason Malloy. The account was intended to make a comeback, however, with Jason's moving on from Roblox, the account, along with Wazxa12, were retired officially. Using Wazxa12 Patrick Malloy, creator of Zawertyip, was a commander and user of Wazxa12, his brother's Roblox account. Patrick used the account with his late brother David, for a brief period of time, and eventually stopped, and went back to his own account, Zawertyip. He mostly used this account, and prefered it over Wazxa12, stating it was more unique and required attention to make an awesome build up. Roblox Summary Remember that kid who never really talks, but could whip you silly in a heartbeat? This is who Zawertyip is, big and bad, maybe badder than his older brother, Wazxa12! Definitely not someone you want to make mad! And don't even think you'll ever lay a scratch on his prized Cursed Fire Flame Thrower! That thing will rip you to pieces! Gimmick Zawertyip's gimmick was a powerhouse mute, he very, very rarely spoke. While he didn't quite often play the same games as Wazxa12, he did what pleased him, bloxxing numerous Robloxians. He was addressed as Wazxa12's female cousin, and was supposedly the "genius" of the Malloy Brothers, the one they used to make models and likable games. Unlike Wazxa12, who preferred capturing the Robloxians, he insisted on bloxxing them and making them leave the games. Personality Zawertyip would normally be nice, and originally was friendly. He later, got more strict and more impatient. He grew out of Roblox, and was tired of playing the game and led up to his retirement in 2014. He logged on two times after Retirement, and was more idle and rarely spoke. He was, teased and called a girl, by David, and got angry and slayed Wazxa12 and ActionJames numerous times in the game, due to Zawertyip's advanced gear. Appearence Zawertyip was originally using the default 2012 outfit, with a "Sizlack, Eater of Heads" hat. His later design was of Hispanic skin tone, and a personally made shirt saying "This means war" mostly for the tattoos, for realistic reasons. He also equipped the "BB Gun" gear item, but stopped. History Zawertyip was made on April 4th, 2012, and was 3 days after the loss of the original account. Patrick used this account for numerous reasons and purposes, but eventually decided to hide his relationship with the Malloy's in attempt to start his own Roblox life. The account was mostly created so Patrick could have his own account when he used Roblox for testing and studying. Patrick and David two sometimes appeared together in games, and were mostly hostile towards other players. Patrick had created multiple games, but kept only one game, known as Zawertyip's Power Antenna. This game was the only game of his that was playable, as the other games were in no condition for public use. His power antenna game was outdated and did not meet his own standards, but was kept as a nod to the past he had. He rarely ever spoke, and stopped completly for a while. Zawertyip was the general of Doom Slayers, being the "Young, silent, powerful brother". He retired from Roblox in April 2014, around his 19th birthday. He later returned briefly to aid David with creations and such, later playing a few games with him for old time sake. Later, Zawertyip defended Wazxa12 from DannyFabulous sic, a hater. This happened at Natural Disasters Survival. He was called David's "Cousin" assumingly to prevent questioning as to his return, having it seem David was actually playing with ActionJames on Patrick's account. Wazxa12 and Zawertyip hanging out using the 2013 outfits was very common, a saying "The two troublemaker brothers of Roblox causing trouble and mischief. He was very protective of his older brother, the exact opposite of what most would expect. The two were compared to as stereotypical twins, inseparable. During the later years, Zawertyip and Wazxa12 playing together became less common, seeing the two paired up was a special treat for fans. The two were also compared to Seronak and Merely, with the exception of lower fame than them. His last Roblox appearance was also David Malloy's; David was battling a disease and had wanted to hang out with his brothers, so Patrick and Jason played Roblox with him, unknown at the time, this would be the last time David would play Roblox. The account Zawertyip was abandoned as Patrick took over David's account, Wazxa12. The account is currently being restored and updated for future users. Patrick Malloy Patrick McGuire Malloy (April 7, 1995 - March 3, 2016) was a singer and Robloxian user, who was the other founder founder of Wazxa. He appeared as the stern, strict but playful geeky co- leader of Wazxa, while his goofy older brother, David Michael Malloy, led the lead account of the organisation, Wazxa12. Early Life Patrick's background was described as a tragic, sexy nerd. He hung with his brothers playfully, and was blonde, inherited from his paternal grandfather, country singer David Ernest Malloy. Patrick was laidback and enjoyed amusement parks, just like his brothers and father. His mother was very caring, but weak and lack discipline. His father passes away from cancer, leaving him in depression. Jason and Stuart were very young when this happened, and weren't told the truth of what happened until later. Staurt passed away from an accident in 2005, being the first of many brothers to die. Patrick had been scared of life for most of his life because of this event. Patrick was described as "Clingy" for most of his life from 2001 - 2007. He was 9-12 before guidance and counseling convinced him death was natural, and to not fear it, and to know it happens to everybody sometime. Developing Relationships Patrick's blonde hair lead to lots of relationships with girls, who fell in love with him. Patrick eventully lost these relationships due to his personality that developed from his traumatic childhood. When Patrick had grown out of this, pretty much every girl knew about this. Patrick was positive he would never find a girl that loved him, and was convinced he would die alone, like Stuart. Roblox "Career" "Yeah, me and Davey love this game! This was the shit when we were young! I just wish they would stop these....so called....umm updates. Yeah. *Laughter* David's hilarious!" -Patrick's thoughts on Roblox, 2013 Patrick decided to join Roblox in 2008, followed by David, who saw Patrick playing the game in their bedroom, which brought interests to him. David and Patrick went in agreement to start a Roblox career together, David picked the name "Wazxa" for the career. The duo played Roblox together, using an account who they never remembered the name of. They usually killed other players together, and had fond memories of playing the game "Mega Collapse" and many other games, On April 1, 2012, Roblox was hacked, and the old account was lost in the hacking, bringing sadness to the two, and ending a chapter of their childhood. Days later, Patrick made another account, called Zawertyip. He got Outrageous Builders Club for the account. He made a game called Zawertyip's Power Antenna, which is still playable to this day. When his brother, David, was certain the game was safe, he made an account Wazxa12, and got Builders Club added to the account. He was very intelligent, making the honor roll numerous times at high school and earning a scholarship and game engineering classes at his disclosed collage. The two invited their friends to Zawertyip's Power Antenna, and would have battles there. This was their life for a long time. Jason, their youngest living brother joined Roblox, and played on Wazxa12 until he made his own account. Game Developing Patrick was the one David brought out to make games. Patrick had made "Zawertyip's Power Antinna" as an example. Compared to his newly developed games, this was the tip of the iceberg. The game was poorly made, with numerous free models. Patrick mostly worked on experimenting with the game's physics and AUI. Scripts were a common work on, along with plugins. Most of his work was seen in "Ride a Rocket to Space!!!!!" an older game. Pat was also working closely to fixing the old game "Build and Destroy" which had been ruined by a practical "Joke" in 2014. The only game he didn't directly develop that was successful of David's was "Cuban Nuke", all time considered their greatest accomplishment. David made the game, and the only thing Pat developed was the space dimension, accessible by riding a warhead. After the hacking/Practical joke at "Build and Destroy", Patrick was able to fix the game, by resetting the Ambient and aui in the Jeep, that became possessed by Badboyven's hack. After this was done, and the hidden figure Badboyven used was deleted. The game was repaired aswell, and was planned to reopen, until Roblox made the horrible mistake of discontinuing Private Servers. After this, the game was closed and untouched. In 2015, the game was edited, the mountain was removed and the holes were filled in, along with the structures removal. The game was changed and turned into an Oil Tycoon, once again made by Patrick and developed. The game was a experiment and Work in Progress, as Patrick rarely would get on Roblox. He made models for "Oil Tycoon", and the scripting was underway before his unexpected fate. He was depressed over David's death, and had given up on the game, leaving it an incomplete mess. The game will likely remain a WIP until Jason learns about developing. Most of the models made by Patrick were not made available as free models and left the ones that were made free models on David's account, Wazxa12. Daughter's Birth Patrick refused to say who it was he had gotten pregnant, but mentions she was 17, and he was 19 when it happened, he mentions he fell in love with her using a website called "Omegle" and that she lived nearby. He had hated his girlfriend, and had chosen to cheat on her. Patrick met with her at a Hardee's located at 701 Independence Blvd, Virginia Beach, VA, and that they went to her house. He mentioned she lived by herself, and had 5 Cats. He hung out with her until intercourse, and had left her, lying and saying he would call her back. On January 9, 2014, he had gotten a phone call from her, telling him she had given birth, much to Patrick's surprise. He drove to her house and promised to care of this daughter, and let his relationship with his old girlfriend die of neglect. Patrick never revealed his daughters name to the public, saying this was too personal to be released. He also said this was "The happiest i've been in years. She's so pretty, I can't wait to see her grow up." He then told her that he'd be with her forever, and always be guiding her. His daughter got well with her cousins, Michael Alvin, born 2009, and John Patrick, born 2012. Their mother was a mother figure to Patrick's daughter, which he thanked her everyday for her effort. Retirement With a daughter now needing his constant attention and care, Patrick never got much time to play Roblox, although he never cared about that, stating it was just a game, and that it was time for him to grow up anyways. In April 2014, Patrick officially left Wazxa and retired his Roblox Career, and went on to continue his life. There were many reasons for this, for one, he found the game childish. He also hated most of the players, calling them "...childish and immature, just like my idiot brother..." He appeared twice in 2015, once where he ended up fighting with an player named dannyfabulous, with a misspelled name. David, using Wazxa12, joking called Patrick his cousin, for unknown reasons. The two had played Natural Disasters Survival, by StickMasterLuke, this was on February 18, 2015. The second time was in April 2015, when David would last play Roblox before his death. Patrick, during retirement, would often go to the bar, play pool, and hang with his brothers. He was a caring father, making sure his daughter was in well being. Jason recalls him playing 'Peek a boo' with her, and wrestling playfully, but went easy on her. He worked at a Walgreens, and had fun doing business, wanting to do his part to the community. First Account Comeback Zawertyip, having a brief and minor comeback, was used by Patrick to help Wazxa12 with game construction, as Patrick had much higher development skills than David. This account didn't actually play games at first during the first period. After game development, he and David played several games, ranging from Cuban Nuke, to Natural Disasters Survival, and then to Oil Tycoon, for testing. David had called him his "cousin" because of humorous reasons. Second Account Comeback/Abandonment The account made a second and final comeback, playing Roblox with his brothers David and Jason, for the first time in years. He promised to David that he'd play Roblox with him for old times sake, since David was sick and battling depression and insanity. He played Roblox with his brothers, and friends, although was commonly idle and barely touched the keyboard. He was regretting this promise, and had stuff to do, and usually used other tabs on his computer, ignoring the game for the most part. After this, he had logged off, becoming the last time. With David's death, the account, Zawertyip, was abandoned, as Patrick used the account Wazxa12 primarily instead of his main account, although he rarely used Wazxa12. Death of David Malloy On May 18, 2015, Patrick discovered his brother had went missing, and eventually, getting scared that no phone calls were answered, called the doctor who cared for David during his battle against Pneumonia/Leukemia who advised calling the police. David was mentally ill as a result of the medicine he took to treat his disease. On May 23, 2015, David's body was discovered with numerous gun shots in his heart and head. The bullet wounds were at an angle that deemed it impossible for suicide at his own hands. On May 25, investigators discovered that there were phone calls on his phone directed to an John Doe person that David had been talking to, texts showed that David asked the man to murder him, at an abandoned motel room in Topeka, Kansas, in exchange David would give the man some of his prescribed medicine. It has been pieced together that the two overdosed in that room, and that David started conversation with the man, that made him feel sympathy for David, and refused to go with the plan. David was enranged and became violent with the man, stabbing him with a piece of glass from a broken window. The man then apparently must have shot David on accident or out of self defense, and ended up shooting him in the head to stop his suffering. After the man was tracked down, he did have a cut in his abdomen and multiple injuries and marks, proven to be caused by an altercation. He admitted that this story was how it went. Depression After losing David, Patrick had given up on life, and obviously had nothing to do with Jason anymore. Patrick had stayed in his room and never let anyone in. He stared at the wall, crying. Jason remembers how Patrick was when he was little and feared for the worst. In August, Patrick had became sane again, and back to his old self. He then took over Wazxa12, seeing this was the right thing to do. He was angry and depressed when he took over Wazxa12, stating he didn't have any free time on his hands, that his daughter needed care, that he hated the new Roblox, despising of all of the horrible updates. Playing as Wazxa12 made him feel too nostalgic, and he would get tearful playing games that he and David played. Ownership of Wazxa12 After the death of David Malloy, Patrick took over the account and operations secretly, but instead of doing things the way his fans would have wanted, he decided to practically seal the account solid, and stop all operations and manufacturing, but continued to update Cuban Nuke. He did not seem to 100% care about fans, but did show greetings towards friends. He barely got on, and the last game he played was Survive a Burning Spaceship, where he insulted JohnSirJob and called him "JohnSirHandJob" and "JohnSirBlowJob". Death On February 28, 2016, Patrick, using Wazxa12 after the death of David, recorded his last video ever, while playing Survive a Burning Spaceship. On March 3rd, 2016, according to Jason, was just a regular day. Patrick ate Honey Bunches of Oat's with Almonds, and watched The George Lopez Show. Patrick said goodbye to his daughter, not knowing it would've been his final farewell to her, and that he'd never get to see her grow up like he wanted. He then told Jason to "Make sure she behaves, 'kay?" This was Patrick's last words to anyone. He was in a car accident around 9:15 AM after a sports car crashed into his car high speed during a sharp turn, bumping into several other cars, and Patrick's car was pushed into the guardrail at nearly 200 MPH by the car. His car broke through the guardrail and overturned into the forest. He died from instantly to 2 minutes, seeing that he car had exploded to almost nothing but the engine, backseat and his carcass. Rubble and Debris was everywhere, and the sports car driver died 2 days later, before he could have been charged. The sports car driver's car, a Chevrolet Corvette Stingray had been speeding, and during the turn, shoving Patrick's car off the road into the guardrail, causing it to overturn and explode minutes after. The Sports car had lost control and spazzed off the road, also driving through a guardrail, but instead, landing somewhat safely. The driver, Jorge Garza, was in a coma, as his head slammed into the dashboard, and never regained consciousness. Funeral On March 17, Patrick's funeral took place. It was attended by his daughter, mother, sole surviving brother Jason, his co-workers, boss, David's widow Michelle, their children, and numerous fans. The song Africa by Toto was the only song they recall being played at his funeral. His tombstone reads: Resting here, is Patrick McGuire Malloy Born April 7, 1995 Died March 3, 2016 He will always be loved, but we know he has gone to be with our lord in Heaven. Quotes "Yeah, me and Davey love this game! This was the shit when we were young! I just wish they would stop these....so called....umm updates. Yeah. *Laughter* David's hilarious!" -Patrick's thoughts on Roblox, 2013 "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE, DANNYFAGGITLESS!" -Zaw to dannyfabulous sic "Leave my ccuz the hell alone gay ass." -Zaw to dannyfabulous sic "Thanks a lot waz, now we all stuck in a yellow submarine!" -In a titanic game "Thank you retard, for messing up the e-fucking-conomy!" - Rant against Roblox staff. "like toy soldiers" by eminem" -Zawertyip's old shoutout "Part of the Wazxa Brothers. I am one of the more online, but Wazxa12 is on the most. He is my younger bro by 1 year. I am less skilled, but still good at rapping and comedy like my brothers, and I am 2nd most online" -Zawertyip's old, mostly false, description "...Man David, dammit. That guy knew a lot about Roblox, and as for me? Can't even take care of my own Daughter, and yet he has two kids, and the poor kids don't have a father anymore. At least they have a mother, I never got married, and I...(Getting tearful about his brother) It's so similar. Our father dying of cancer along time ago, and poor mom, had to raise us. I wish we weren't so ungrateful and selfish." -Talking about David, May 27th. Comeback The account is planned to be logged into and changed, his description, announcements, and game, "Zawertyip's Power Antenna" will be changed. His game will likely be untouched, minus the description. His character might become modernized. The account was being restored and transferred to a new user, predicted to make a debut in 2018. Unfortunately, the account was never successfully revived, and was abandoned permanently along with Wazxa12 after Jason had moved on from Roblox. King. Reactions Many fans have expressed joy that Jason is trying to make a comeback, and are very antsy to see Wazxa12 and Zawertyip together once again, although it will never be with Patrick Malloy again. Trivia * Patrick's favorite song was Like Toy Soldiers, by rapper Eminem * Patrick's account, Zawertyip, accidentally went for free on January 7, 2017. Jason issued an apology, to the buyers, stating that was a hoax. * In 2006, Patrick's mother took him, Jason and David to Carowind's in North Carolina. * His name wasn't revealed to the public until June 6, 2017. Category:Malloy Brothers Category:Deceased Category:Robloxians Category:Retired Category:Inactive Category:R.H.M holder Category:Wazxa